Who Must I Choose ?
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Yaya,gadis sederhana yg hidup bahagia dan selalu bersyukur atas apa yg di beri tuhan mun,semua berubah saat 5 aktor kembar menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya /Summary ancur/Mind to RnR ? -3- / author baru dan masih smp XD harap maklum /NO DARK READERS PLEASE/
1. Prologue

haha XD Fanfic pertama sekaligus...emm asupan mungkin ? :v /plaak/

Who Must I Choose ?

BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios

Warning : Typo(s),mungkin OOC,slow update and blah blah blah

Chapter 1 – Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah Yaya

Seorang gadis sederhana dan hidup pas pas-an yang hidup di kota besar

Terlalu besar dan mewah kehidupannya bagiku

Namun

Aku mensyukuri hidupku

Hidup dengan bekerja sebagai asisstant dari 5 artis yg perwatakannya berbeda

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka itu kembar

Serta punya marga nama yang sama

Yaitu 'BoBoiBoy'

Sampai suatu saat aku begitu bingung

Aku begitu bimbang

Karena

Mereka berlima mencintaiku

Dan aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka

Baiklah

Aku akan mengenalkan mereka pada kalian

Yang pertama adalah kakak kembar tertua

Gempa

Ia memakai sebuah topi hitam beraksen emas dengan lambang tanah dan di pakai menghadap ke belakang kepalanya

Ya

Mirip seperti anak Hip – Hop atau apalah itu

Irisnya berwarna emas

Ia sangat sopan dan baik padaku

Senyumnya yg ramah menambah ketampanan wajahnya

Ia juga bisa mengendalikan adik – adiknya dengan baik

Ia pun begitu bijaksana

Dan tentunya aktor yg berpengalaman dan baik

Sosok yg sempurna memang

Lalu kembar kedua

Halilintar atau biasa di panggil Hali

Ia memakai topi hitam beraksen merah dengan lambang petir merah dan di pakai menghadap depan menutupi wajah tampannya

Iris matanya berwarna ruby dan menatap setiap orang dengan tajam

Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya

Ia begitu dingin dan aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum

Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pun ia hanya tersenyum sangat tipis

Sampai aku hampir tak menyadari senyumnya itu

Dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yg begitu tempramental

Kalau masalah perannya di film atau lainnya

Ia selalu menjadi aktor yg penuh adegan action

Kemudian inilah kembar ketiga

Taufan

Kembaran paling mesum menurutku

Ia memakai topi berwarna biru dan putih dengan lambang angin dan di pakai menghadap ke samping

Warna irisnya biru laut yg menenangkan

Ia sangat suka menggoda aku dan juga saudara saudaranya

Bahkan Hali sekali pun tak luput dari godaannya

Ia humoris dan suka hidup bebas tanpa terikat apa pun

Dan sebagai aktor

Ia juga senang dengan peran yg ceria dan murah senyum

Dan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku

Ia hampir saja melewati batas

Untung saja aku bisa sedikit bela diri

Dan kembar keempat ialah

Api

Ia memakai topi berwarna jingga kemerah – merahan dengan lambang api dan di pakai menghadap depan memperlihatkan poninya yg acak – acakan serta wajah tampannya

Irisnya berwarna jingga kemerah – merahan

Ia sangat hiperaktif dan suka bermain – main

Namun jika ia sudah marah

Satu lokasi syutting akan hangus oleh amukannya

Menurutku juga

Sifatnya yg agak kekanak – kanakan membuatnya terlihat imut sekali

Dan inilah kembaran termuda

Air

Ia memakai topi biru muda dengan lambang air dan di pakai ke depan menyembunyikan wajah tenangnya

Iris matanya berwarna aqua

Seperti namanya

Sifatnya seperti air yg mengalir begitu tenang

Ia selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan bijak

Namun ia selalu memilih diam daripada menyibukkan diri dengan bicara hal yg tak penting

Ekspresinya begitu datar

Tidak tersenyum tidak pula murung

Hanya ekspresi kosonglah yg menghias wajah tampannya

Ia juga selalu memilih peran yg tidak banyak gerakan ataupun tidak banyak bicara

Itulah mereka

Para kembar lima yg membuat hatiku gelisah

Sekarang siapa yg harus ku pilih ?

Menurutku mereka adalah sosok pria yg baik dan nyaris sempurna

Dan sudah 1 minggu sejak mereka menyatakan perasaannya dalam 1 hari yg hanya berbeda waktu

Namun aku belum menjawab mereka

Karena aku takut

Jika nanti akulah yg menjadi penyebab perpecahan mereka

Jika nanti akulah yg menjadi penyebab permusuhan mereka

Tetapi

Jika aku tidak kunjung menjawab mereka

Itu pun tidak baik hasilnya nanti

Aku juga sudah lelah terus menghindar dari mereka semua

Aku tak tega membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi

Tapi apa yg harus kulakukan ?!

Ooh Tuhan...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : tiba tiba gatel pengen ngetik beginian XD GaJe memang :v yaa harap maklum soalnya ini debut pertama -3- jadi ceritanya agak absurd :v

Mind to RnR ?

IntonPutri Ice Diamond


	2. The Actor's Assistant Job

**Ehehe maaf saya lama update ^v^/**

 **Soalnya puasa dan ide gak muncul-muncul :v hehe**

 **Oh iya, Din (sebut saja begitu XD) mau bales Review dulu ~**

 **~Thiafa**

 **Ahaha XD yakin Halinya rela mau ngelepasin Yaya? OwO dan saya yakin Yaya pasti bisa memilih dengan bijak XD Thanks for Your Review ;)**

 **~Zkaa**

 **Sama, baru tau juga ada cinta segi enam *pundung* Kalo perasaannya di gantung mulu, nanti merekanya pada ngamuk loh XD**

 **Thanks ya kak buat krisar dan review nya ^ ^ makasih juga semangatnyaa**

 **~Ochandy**

 **Eh kak Anandaaaaaa XD tau aja sih ini daku /ya jelaslah! Potonya aja sama gitu -,-**

 **Maaf kak, aku gak bisa update kilat XD ni ide sebenernya udah melayang ditambah sama ribut-ribut di Fb tadi pagi tentang Pairingan Taufan itu XD**

 **Betewe, makasih krisar sama reviewnya kak XD aku sayaaaaangg kak Ananda ;)**

 **~Luna Nightingale**

 **Oohh... saya pun dah agak cerita ni macam sama je dengan kedua fanfict tu XD Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan reviewnya ^ ^**

 **~HanaJeonJungKook**

 **Nih udah update XD**

 **~Lily**

 **Thanks for your review ^ ^ i'm so glad you like my absurd story XD i'm sorry, my english is ugly ('3'**

 **~Tasha**

 **Waaahh terima kasih dah review fanfict absurd ni XD ni dah update**

 **~Hanna Yoora**

 **Salam kenal juga Hanna ^ ^ waahh yakin nih Hali nya boleh aku ambil buat si Yaya? XD betewe, aku juga suka pair itu XD tapi lagi bingung sebab... ah jangan kasih tau deh mendingan :v**

 **Makasih atas review dan semangatnya yaa ;)**

 **~Guest**

 **Ini udah update XD makasih udah review OwO oh iya, jangan ngamuk dong ^ ^' sabar... selera orang kan beda beda XD**

 **~Siti Wulandari**

 **Ini udah lanjut kok OvOa , yaah saya juga gak tau si Yaya garang ni mau milih siapa XD makasih udah review~**

 **~Nuzla. Hidayah**

 **Waaahh makasih pujiannya XD saya tersanjuunngg... makasih juga udah review dan repot-repot ngoreksi kesalahan saya ^ ^**

 **~Frkstn**

 **Wahahaha memang sih Taufan mesum XD kalo mau gigit-gigit, jangan gigit Authormu yang cantik membahana ini dong XD**

 **Makasih udah review**

 **~Horan Cyclone**

 **Ahahaha XD yaahh aku pun bingung Yaya mau dipasangin sama siapa XD ikutin alur ceritanya aja~**

 **Makasih udah review**

 **~Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan**

 **Ihihi jadi pengen ya kita jadi Yaya XD tapi, bentar lagi mungkin pada gak mau jadi Yaya gegara bingung XD**

 **Makasih udah Review :D**

 **Dah kebales semua kan reviewnya ? :v betewe, MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH LUANGIN WAKTU UNTUK NGE-RIVIEW FANFIC ABAL-ABAL INI XD**

 **Udah ah ! Langsung aja kita ke cerita ~**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Who Must I Choose ? © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC parah, Beberapa OC mungkin (tapi gak berpengaruh dalam cerita kok), Slow Update, Straight Pair, Kadang bahasanya Formal kadang gak, Rada kagak nyambung, Humor nyempil _XD/ , De el el**

 **Pair : Five Elementals (Twins) x Yaya dan Beberapa slight**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Actor's Assistant Job**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ~ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAKK !

"AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BERHENTI!" Seorang pria berkulit coklat dan bertubuh gempal tampak menunjukkan raut marahnya dengan tangannya yg baru saja menggebrak meja.

"Hmm? Oh _finally..._ Aku juga sudah muak dengan tingkah sok mengaturmu... _So, go away from me now_ " Seorang pemuda beriris _ruby_ nampak tersenyum sinis sambil terduduk santai di sebuah sofa.

"Hei kak Hali, sopan sedikit dengan Gopal... Dia kan assintant terlama kita. Hehe" kekehan kecil yang mengakhiri kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut membuat kuping Gopal yg tadinya panas menjadi mendidih (?).

"Hoaaammm... Fuh, ternyata kau tidak sesabar yang kukira... Dan setahuku kau tidak berani bicara kasar pada kami" Pemuda beriris _aqua_ yang bicara menyindir sambil sesekali menguap lebar membuat _Angry meter_ (?) Gopal akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya.

"A...apa kau bilang?! Dasar aktor tak tau diri ! Aktor ubanan satu helai lagi!" (Au : whaaaee aktor ubanan XD /digebukin elemental)

"Kau bicara sekali lagi maka kau akan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tubuh yang tidak utuh" Tatapan dingin dari pemuda beriris _flame_ seketika membuat Gopal menutup mulutnya.

"Kau dengar itu? Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum apa yang dikatakan Api benar-benar terjadi. Uang pesangonmu di pegang Ying. Kau boleh ambil sekarang." Pemuda beriris _gold_ berkata dingin sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Huh! Aku yakin setelah ini tak akan ada yang mau jadi assistant kalian!"

Kriieett...

BRAAKK !

"Fuh... Aku ingin assistant perempuaaaannn!"

"Kau meracau, Taufan?"

"Kan aku Cuma pengen doang!"

 **~*oOo*~**

Tok Tok !

"Masuk"

Setelah diijinkan oleh Sang Empunya, Gopal membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan segera masuk.

"Ah, Gopal... Ada apa?" Seorang gadis berkacamata bulat dengan rambut _twintail_ langsung menghentikan pekerjaan menulisnya dan segera tersenyum hangat kepada Gopal.

"Eng... Anu Ying,a-aku... Mengundurkan diri"

"HAA?!" Ying langsung membulatkan matanya sambil segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jadi aku kesini untuk-,"

"Uang pesangon kan? Oke, oke... Aku pasti kasih kok. Tapi, kenapa kamu sampai berhenti ? Biasanya kamu orangnya tahan dengan yang begituan"

"emm... itu..."

 _FLASHBACK ON_

Pagi itu, pagi yang damai dengan kicauan burung yang merdu dan sejuknya udara pagi. Sepertinya.

Di sebuah lokasi _syutting_ , terlihat seorang aktor yang tengah beradu akting dengan aktris yang cantik.

"Ka-kamu tegaa! hiks hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Rinda... Aku..."

"Udaahh! Udah cukup! Kita Putus!"

CTAK !

"Oke _cut_! Yak, bagus! Kita _break_ sebentar" Seorang pria yang tadinya duduk di belakang kamera segera berdiri sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Akting kamu bagus juga, Nanda..."

"Ah, kak Gempa berlebihan deh" Aktris yang bernama Nanda tersebut tersipu dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

'Ya, aku memang terlalu berlebihan...' Gempa tersenyum hangat, "Ahaha kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu ya. _Bye_ "

"Ah iya, _bye_ kak!" Nanda melambaikan tangannya pada Gempa yang berlalu pergi dan segera menuju ruang gantinya.

"Wah, Nanda seksi juga ya?" Gempa bertemu dengan Taufan yang sedang asyik memperhatikan Nanda yang masuk ke ruang ganti dari jauh.

"Gak usah mesum lagi,Taufan..." Gempa langsung _facepalm_ dengan tingkah adik 'mesum'nya itu, "Aku mau istirahat dulu. Jangan macam-macam!" Gempa berjalan melewati Taufan yang menatapnya kesal.

"Fuh... Aha! Hehe... Hei Gopal! Sini cepet!" Gopal yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Nih, ambil!" Taufan menyodorkan _smartphone_ miliknya pada Gopal lalu berbisik, "Kamu liat ruang ganti cewek itu? Liat ventilasinya, kan? Sekarang, tugas kamu... **Rekam Nanda pas dia lagi ganti** "

"A-apa?!"

"Sssstt! Jangan ribut! Kamu nanti aku kasih gaji kamu 2x lipat deh!" Taufan meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya sambil menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ti-tidak! Kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Ayolah, Gopal..."

"Dasar aktor mesum!"

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Aduh... Keterlaluan" Ying menepuk dahinya.

"Karena itu, Ying... Mereka itu udah keterlaluan!"

"Yaudah deh... Aku gak bakal nanya lebih jauh lagi" Ying menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Gopal.

"Maaf ya,Ying... Aku Cuma tahan 6 bulan doang"

"Iya kok, ga papa..." Gopal keluar dari ruangan Ying.

"Hhh... Sekarang gimana lagi... Kenalanku udah pernah kerja jadi assistant ni aktor-aktor sableng semua..." Ying memulai monolog depresinya (?) sambil duduk di kursi meja kerjanya.

 _Sambala sambala bala sambalado~ Terasa pedas terasa panas~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering dari _smartphone_ Ying yang menandakan adanya telepon masuk.

"Ah, dari Yaya rupanya" Ying segera mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke _smartphone_ nya, "Halo sahabatku si kerudung pink!"

 **[Halo juga sahabatku sang** ** _manager_** **cerewet!]**

"Ih pake ngejek aku _manager_ cerewet lagi..."

 **[Hihihi iya iya maaf deh Yingku sayaaangg]**

"Huh dasar! Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba nelpon nih?"

 **[Emm... Gini Ying, kita ketemuan di café tempat kita sering ngobrol sekarang, bisa gak?]**

"O-oh... Oke, tunggu aku 15 menit ya"

 **[Oke, aku tunggu yaa.** ** _Bye_** **!]**

Setelah itu, terdengar suara telepon telah diputus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba gini ya?"

 **~*oOo*~**

Seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kerudung pink dan pakaian serba tertutup tengah duduk di sebuah meja di café sambil menyeruput _Hot Choco_ pesanannya. Manik hazelnya sesekali melirik kearah pintu masuk café tersebut.

"Ah, Yaya!" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Yaya melirik ke sumber suara.

"Hai Ying! Akhirnya datang juga" Ying hanya terkekeh pelan dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Yaya.

"Mau minum?"

"Ah, gak usah Yaya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu mau ketemuan tiba-tiba gini?" Yang ditanya hanya diam dan wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku... Baru saja dipecat..."

"APA?!"

 _FLASHBACK ON_ (Re : Flashback mulu... Au : padahal aku gak suka nginget masa lalu loh -,- pahit semua kayak kopi tubruk)

Pagi itu, di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, seorang gadis berkerudung pink tengah berkutat dengan komputer yang ada di depannya. Pekerjaan yang telah menggunung di meja kerjanya membuat ia harus duduk selama berjam-jam di depan komputer kantornya.

"Aduh... Ni kerjaan kok banyak amat sih! Mana 3 hari lagi _deadline_! Bisa-bisa gaji dipotong..." Sang gadis merutuki nasibnya yang harus mengambil cuti selama seminggu karena menjaga sang nenek yang tiba-tiba saja masuk rumah sakit.

"Hei Yaya! Belum selesai juga tuh kerjaan?" Seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam sepinggang menyapa si gadis berkerudung pink.

"Hmm... Belum selesai, Dhea. Masih banyak yang belum diperiksa nih"

"Oh... Mau dibantu gak?" Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak usah! Kamu pasti juga lagi banyak kerjaan, kan?"

"Ehehe iya juga sih... Oh iya, Pak Kaizo manggil kamu ke ruangannya tuh"

"Eh? Aku buat salah apaan?" Dhea hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bahwa ia pun tidak tahu (mungkin tempe /plaakk).

"Yaudah cepetan kesana! Nanti keburu ngamuk loh"

"Iya iya..." Dengan langkah berat, Yaya berjalan ke arah ruangan sang _Big Boss_ sambil memikirkan kesalahan apa yang mungkin dibuatnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan, Yaya langsung membuka pintu kedap suara tersebut, "Permisi, Pak..."

"Oh Yaya... masuklah" Yaya masuk ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kenapa Pak-,"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Pak' sekarang. Panggil aku Kaizo saja"

"B-baik, Kaizo. Tapi kenapa saya dipanggil ya? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Enggak kok, kamu gak salah apa-apa. Aku Cuma mau ngomong sesuatu aja sama kamu"

"M-mau ngomong apa?"

Tiba-tiba, Kaizo mendorong Yaya dan memojokkannya di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan Kaizo diletakkan di kanan dan kiri Yaya yang membuatnya dapat membatasi pergerakan sang gadis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya"

"Haaa?!" Yaya melongo tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Kaizo... Mencintaiku?! Yang benar saja! Sampe bulan tiba-tiba berubah jadi jeruk sekalipun ini Cuma bercandaaa!' Batin Yaya terus berteriak sementara manik hazelnya menatap tajam pada manik violet yang rada-rada pink yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Yaya... Aku serius"

"B-biarkan aku pergi!" Yaya berteriak berharap Kaizo mau membiarkannya pergi sekaligus agar ada yang mendengar teriakannya (ohoh sayang sekali, itu ruangan kedap suara, Yayaku sayang XD /Duaaghh)

"Kau... Mau menerimaku?"

"Kau gila!" Yaya terus memberontak. Namun sia-sia saja usahanya tersebut karena faktanya tenaga pria lebih besar dari tenaga seorang wanita.

Karena terus memberontak, tenaga Yaya akhrinya terkuras. Setelah Yaya dirasa sudah tenang, Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Yaya. Deru nafas Kaizo menerpa wajah Yaya yang kini sudah merona hebat.

10 cm... Readers neguk ludah

5 cm... Readers mulai tegang permirsaa

3 cm... Readers mulai merona

1 c-, "ADUUUHHHH!" Kaizo menjerit kesakitan dikarenakan Yaya menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu _high heel_ nya dengan brutal (Au : hohoho~ Maaf Readersku sayang... Saya gak mau nanti dipaksa naikin ratingnya jadi M XD Soalnya saya juga masih botjah :v )

"RASAKAN ITU! KAU KIRA AKU TAKUT HAH?!"

"ugh... Berani sekali kau pada bosmu! Kau mau dipecat ha?!"

"Terserah! Jika menolakmu itu berarti kau memecatku, maka aku lebih memilih untuk kau pecat!"

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU! MULAI HARI INI KAU DIPECAT!"

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"begitu ceritanya, Ying..." Yaya menundukkan kepalanya sambil merona malu.

"J-jadi si Kaizo itu... Waaahh Yaya! Kenapa ditolak? Udah kaya ganteng lagi"

"Kau kira aku wanita murahan apa?" Yaya _facepalm_ dengan tingkah sang sahabat yang mulai berimajinasi.

"Ihihihi jadi sekarang kamu nganggur nih?"

"Iya, Ying... Ngomong-ngomong kamu tau gak dimana kerjaan yang lagi kosong? Butuh kerjaan baru nih"

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Ying soal assistant aktornya yang baru saja mengundurkan diri.

'Tidak tidak! Yaya itu terlalu baik untuk diperalat sama aktor-aktor hiperaktif itu'

"Ayolah, Ying... Aku lagi butuh banget nih..." Yaya mulai menyerang (?) Ying dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang imut-imut kreyes (?).

"A-aku g-gak tau Yaya..."

"Alaaahh kamu pasti tau! Kamu mau aku kerja di POM terus digodain sama preman yang sering mangkal disana?"

'Gawat! Tapi... Aku beneran gak tega...'

Setelah Ying memikirkannya dalam-dalam sedalam cintaku pada para Readersku (?), akhirnya ia memberitahu (memberitempe sekali-kali /plaakk) lowongan kerja assistant aktor-aktornya.

"Oke aku kasih tau deh. Kamu tau aktor-aktor yang aku _manager-_ in kan?"

"Emm... Iya mungkin" Yaya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, assistant mereka itu baru aja ngundurin diri tadi. Sekarang, aku lagi nyari orang yang-,"

"AKU MAUU YIIINNGG!" Yaya berteriak penuh nafsu (?) pada Ying yang menyebabkan semua orang di café tersebut menoleh padanya.

"Ugh... Biasa aja _keleus_!" Yaya hanya melongo setelah mendengar Ying yang tiba-tiba berbahasa gaul.

"Tapi Yaya, kamu yakin? Itu kerjaan lumayan susah loh..." Ying menunjukkan raut khawatirnya.

"Iya Ying... Kalo aku gak kerja, aku gak makan dong..." Ying baru ingat bahwa Yaya sekarang sudah tak memiliki anggota keluarga lagi sejak mereka berdua masih SMA. Keluarga Yaya mengalami kecelakan mobil dan semuanya akhirnya meninggal. Yaya tidak ikut karena ia sedang ada kegiatan OSIS.

"Hhh... Oke deh... Tapi kita harus ketemu dulu sama mereka berlima"

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita ketemu sama mereka sekarang!" Yaya menarik Ying menuju meja kasir lalu segera keluar café setelah membayar minumannya.

"E-eh eh! Sabar dikit Yaya!" Ying agak sedikit kewalahan menyeimbangkan dirinya yang tengah diseret (?) oleh Yaya, "Taksi!" Yaya melambaikan tangannya pada taksi yang sedang melaju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, mereka ada di mana sekarang?" Yaya membuka pintu mobil taksi yang telah berhenti.

"Mereka ada di Apartement nya sekarang, lagi istirahat" Ying masuk dan duduk di mobil taksi bersama Yaya di sampingnya.

Perjalanan menuju ke Apartement para aktor kembar hanya diisi suara Ying yang sedang menelepon salah satu aktor yang memberinya penghasilan.

 **~*oOo*~**

"Nah, kita udah sampai!" Ying dengan nada cerianya yang khas menunjuk sebuah pintu Apartement yang berada di lantai 10 gedung tersebut (Re : tinggi amat)

Ying segera berjalan kearah pintu tersebut dan menggesekkan sebuah kartu di pintunya. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Ying segera masuk kedalam Apartement tersebut sambil menarik tangan Yaya, "Ayo Yaya! Mereka udah nunggu di ruang tengah tuh!"

"Eh, i-iya..." Yaya tampak begitu gugup.

Ying menuntun Yaya menuju ruang tengah Apartement yang cukup luas tersebut. Sesampainya disana, 5 pasang mata yang bermacam-macam warnanya langsung menyambut Yaya dan Ying. Kelima pemuda tampan tersebut tengah duduk di satu sofa yang sama sambil tersenyum tipis kearah dua gadis yang baru sampai tersebut (minus Taufan yang tengah menyeringai).

"Jadi, ini assistant baru kami, _manager_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Or**

 **Delete ?**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Nyiahahaha fanficnya ancur XD aduduh**

 **Agak maksa ya ? maklum ini buatnya cepet cepet :3**

 **Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat ^ ^ soalnya akhir akhir ini ide gak mau mampir XD**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Mind To Review ? ('3')**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
